PPG Cinderella Pop stars
by tomboygreengurl
Summary: the ppgs hate thier lives but would all that change when they meet 3 guys srry suck at summaries rated t just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys new story srry for not updating for while on my other story I ran out of ideas so if you chould help me **

* * *

Buttercup's POV:

Hey guys my name is Buttercup and i'm going to tell you about my past

******past******

My dad was a famous professor since he was famous our family was rich.

My mother died at a very young age. My father thought that I needed a mother and thought it was best for me to have a motherly figure.

Therefore he married Sedusa she had a daughter named Princess.

Sedusa only married him because of his fortune so she wanted to kil me but my father bugged her to spare me.

Sedusa murdered him before my eyes.

He left a note for me that I found and found out that U have 2 more sisters named Blossom and Bubble.

Sedusa found out about this and went to the orfanage to adopted themto only do her dirt work.

In about a month the whole entire family fortune was gone into use on my selfish ,snobby, son of a bitch step sister Princess.

She made me and my sister wear ragged clothes

******past end******

* * *

At 6:20 am

"Buttercup Blossom Bubbles!" screched Princess "go get my clothes and leave me alone you whores"

"ugg" I got out of my warm bed and got her, her clothes and went down to make breakfeas. If i do all the work then Blossom and Bubbles wont have to.

I dont rlly want them to be tortured too.

I love them and have to protect them.

"Buttercup go clean the floor and when you're done go polish all of my shoes and then go to school" yelled my stepmother.

wow she is being nice today

"Yes stepmother" I said as she slapped me hard and said " You know you have to call me mother you bitch"

* * *

Blossom's POV:

I dont get why stepmom always have to be so hard on Buttercup probably because she was raised by our father.

I heard Bubble say " she is so mean to her that is why we have to make Buttercup more happier"

I looked at her and said "yea lets go help her"

We both walked up to her and helped her up

I said "come on let me help you with your chores" but she only denied like usual and said "its okay just get ready for school"

After that we both went up not wanting to start a fight cause our stepmother would just hit Buttercup for us trying to help her with her work.

Buttercup finished her work and gotten readied before we even got out.

Man she is fast, it is a good thing she is a tom boy or she would be late for school.

Well Im a girl braniac to be honest. I am very smart and get good grades.

Bubbles is the girlest one.

We all began to walk to school then all of a sudden Princess and her slut of a friend came by and shouted "losers" an then they pushed us as they got into the car to school

What a show off!

As we were pushed we bumped into 3 guys.

The one with the red hat caught me and asked "are you okay"

I just nodded and started to go of with my sisters when all three guysa grabbed our wrist and said "wait we need a favor from you girls"

* * *

**Well did you like it I would continus with this story if I get 5 reviews cuz lately i have been writing stories and you people stopped reviewing which makes me think i am a bad writer :'(**

**soo plzz r and r *****puppy dog faces**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I love all you people that reviewed ok now the limit would be 10 which wont be so hard since I already got 9. I am your fairy god mother i granted your wish by writing the next chapter. ROFL**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**OMG! We just bumped into 3 guys that are beyond hot but they seemed familiar OH YEA I bumped into them and i didnt say srry that is very rude of me.**

**" I am so srry for bumping into you umm..." I started**

**"Boomer" The blonded haired one that I bumped into said. Well his hair is dirty blonde NOT sandy Blonde like me**

**"ok Boomer Im Bubbles" I introduced myself.**

**"hey, BTW just curious who was that, the person who pushed you guys" Boomer asked.**

**" That was our stepsister Princess and her gang" Blossom answered "and BTW I'm Blossom and that's Buttercup" Blossom pointed at herself whe she said her name then at Buttercup**

**"Well, I'm Brick" the red headed with red cap said "and that's Butch.**

**"sup" Butch said "man your step sis is really mean"**

**"yea" said Buttercup "oh yea what was the favor you guys needed?"**

**" oh yea, it was can you show us where Pokey Oaks High School is, we just moved and we're going to start there" said Brick.**

**"so you guys are Brothers" I asked **

**"yup" Boomer said as he nodded**

**"Lucky for you guys we go there we can take you there if you want" Blossome stated**

**"o and we can also show you around" I quickly added.**

**"well come on if we dont start walking we're going to be late" Buttercup said**

**"well what are we waiting for come on" Butch said**

**I was walking next to Boomer and Blossom with Brick in front of us while Butch and Buttercupare way far up north**

**"what is your favorite subject" Boomer asked**

**"Art no doupt" I answered**

**"Hey me too do you wanna come over sumthing to exchange tips and stuft" he suggested**

**"ok only when Im free" I answered giggling**

**Then we were both startled when we heard Brick yelled "come on lets catch up with the greens"**

**We all ran off to find the greens way up infront of us.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**"so have you heard of the Roudy Ruff boys before" Butch asked me**

**"sorta, I dont listen to music alot cuz of my chores"I answered**

**He asked me yet another question "so you wouldnt know the band members in it would you"**

**"I only know their names" I confessed**

**"Yea, so what are they" He challenged**

**"Brick...Boomer and Butch... wait isnt that you" I yelled**

**" ding ding ding we have a winner" said Brick who suddenly popped up out of no where with the gang following him.**

**"give me a heart attack would ya" I said as I gave him a stern glare.**

**My sister were as shocked as me when they found out about them.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

**WHAT THE HELL! OMG I did not see that on coming. We are in front of the gates rite now.**

**"do you want us to show you to the office and give you guys a tour later" I offered.**

**"yea" Bubble added.**

**" thanks, that would be rlly nice" said Boomer as he smiled at me and Bubbles**

**"well come on then lets go at least we have an excuse for being late" urged Buttercup**

**I knew that Buttercup only wanted to get out of class**

**We arrived at the Principal's office and Bubbles hand went up and knocked the door.**

**The door soon swung opeded greeting our very own very happy Principal Mr. Mayor**

**" these are the new kids and here are your morning pickles" said Ms. Bellum the sectary of the school.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**"okee-dokiee come on in guys and oh yea Buttercup Blossom and Bubbles you all are excuse from class today to tour these guys" said the mayor "as for you boys you would start school tomorrow, today it would be a tour day."**

**When we got out I yelled "yahoo no school today"**

**Everyone gave me a funny look**

**"what?! I dont like school okay?" I said**

**Everyone including me started to laugh.**

**"I think everyone knows that"Blossom said**

**"yes Mother" I snapped back**

**Blossom gave me a glare and we all started laughing again.**

**"come on lets go start the tour" Bubbles giggled**

**We all showed then the rooms of everything and where places are as we went to our classes to show each techer the notefrom the principal**

**We all stopped in front of a poster that was about a school dance and a singing competition**

**When it was lunch time all the girls ran up to the boys to flirt with them or ask them for sumthing from them like a lock of hair. WTF**

**We all got to our usual table that wasthe only one with a wundow on it.**

**The boys sat down with us.**

**Then all of a sudden Princess showed up and tried to look cute and sudesive but all she looked like was a desperate whore.**

**She said "what are you doing with these losers" to the rrbs**

**I said " shut it slut"**

**"ick" she said acting offended "Im telling mummy"**

* * *

**Hey hey hey Im finally done man am i tired this is a long one. hehehe dont worry singing would be soon remember 10 reviews for the next on and plz check out my other one i hadnt been getting alot of reviews lately BTW Read and Review BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey srry for the long wait my hw got stacked up and i couldnt finished it so ya well i m so srry for taking so long to post this. I wanted to cuz my head keeps going WRITE WRITE WRITE!**

**well on with the story**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**OMG! Buttercup did not just do that **

**We are so dead**

**"why the hell did you just do that, mother is going to kill you" Blossom yelled**

**"That is what I was thinking" I added wow i have been adding a lot lately**

**"OK! I'm srry I wasnt thing ok gosh! I dont really care anyways" Buttercup answered**

**"so are you girls going to the dance and singing competition" asked Boomer which interrupeted our 'little' conversation which I was happy about**

**"maybe" was all we all said**

**"ok? we just wanted to let you guys know that we will be judging it, the principal made us" explained Brick**

**"come on Lunch is ovee, Lets finish the tour" said Buttercup as she stood up to go to the door. We all followed her lead**

***end of the day***

**"BUTTERCUP! Did you call your sister a slut"my stepmother said as we walked into the building**

**Buttercup started to say something, but before she could our stepmom slapped her face so hard it sarted to bleed!**

**"You are grounded and you cant leave this house only for work and school" She yelled**

**Sedusa turned to me and Blossom**

**"what are you looking at go do your chores me and Princess have to go do our nails!"**

**Princess stuck out her toung as she walked past us but when she got to Buttercup she slapped her even harder which caused her to bleed more**

**Once they left me and Blossom went to see if she was ok**

**Then all of a sudden the door bell rung I answered it cuz I suck at nursing and stuft like that so i left it to Blossom**

**I oped the door to see Boomer holding a cup**

**"Hey you go any su-BUBBLES!" Boomer said**

**"yeah?" I asked confused**

**"yo, Boomer how long does it take to get some sugar to make brownies" I heard Butch yelled**

**Then both Brick and Butch walked over**

**I know it's rude to not let people in the house so I offered to let them in "why dont you guys come in"**

**"Thanks Bubble We were bored and Butch wouldnt stop wining about brownies and so I said I would make it but it turns out we didnt have any sugar left." explained Boomer after seeing the confused look on my face**

**"Its ok" I said as I forgot about Buttercup for a sec**

**Then I suddenly remembered and mentely slapped myself in the headas the boys walked into the house**

**"Hey Blossom, Whatcha looking for" Brick asked as he saw Blossom looking through the cabins**

**"Bandaid and antibacterical" Blossom answered.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

**wait, why is Brick here oh wellI got better things to do nstead of worrying**

**I went back to the living room to see Buttercup starting her chores.**

**What I didnt see was Brick and Butch following me until now.**

**I noticed tha Buttercup's face was blocked by her hear when she is cleaning the floor.**

**"chores" I answered before they asked**

**"Buttercup, stop! Lift up your head so I could clean the wound" I said**

**"Its okay" she said with her head still down and she was till cleaning the floor.**

**"BUTTERCUP! Its going to get worse" I say "ugg Bubbles can you please help me"**

**Bubbles comes in and does puppy dog eyes that nobody with a kind heart would be able to resist.**

**"fine" she said and raised her head the cheeck that was smacked was still red but at least the bleeding stopped.**

**The boys behind me gasped and I just jumped**

**"what happend" they asked at the same time**

**"Buttercup got punished for calling Princess a slut" Bubbles explained**

**wow the boys just went into a shocked/angry state.**

**Blossom started to clean the wounds and put lotion on it.**

**The lotion was very powerfull and healed it in no time at all.**

**"thanks" Buttercup wispeared**

**"man your stepmom and stepsis are sick"Butch exclaimed**

**"I know right" Boomer said " hey who wants brownies"**

**everyone said "ME!"**

**"kk i'll go make some" he said**

**"I'll come help I finished all my chores in the morning and yesterday" Bubble said**

**"k the more help the faster" Boomer said as he and Bubble left to go make brownies**

**"well back to work I guess"I said**

**"I'll help you" Brick said**

**"me too" Butch added**

**"thanks but you dont have to" Buttercup said**

**"It's ok we're bored" Brick said**

**"just tell us what to do then we'll do it" Butch said "you know what they say the more the merrier"**

**"OK fine but you guys have to leave at 5 cuz that is when Princess and stepmother comes back" I explained**

**"ok!" they sang as they got to work **

**Butch is helping Buttercup with the floor while Me and Brick went up to stepmothers room to clean it up.**

* * *

**Me: finaly I did this**

**Blossome: finished your all your hw?**

**Me:... maybe...**

**Blossom:*glaring at me*go do it**

**Me: no gonna do it tomorrow cuz its friday friday friday got to get down on friday**

**Blossom:*rolls eyes* you better before I hunt you down**

**Me: kay**

**Butch: when can we get brownies?**

**Me:here *toss one to him***

**Butch: yaa**

**Me: go do the disclaimer**

**Butch:wait WHAT**

**Me: I gave you a brownie now do it before I take it away and throw this dagger at you**

**Butch: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND DANGEROUS THINGS GOSH**

**Me: just do it**

**Butch: FINE THIS WOMAN HERE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING ESPECIALLY NOT ME!**

**Me: okay nobody care ya know well see ya next time I was going to say 15 reviews for the next one but its already here so when i have a chance then I will BYEBYE but if you do you get a free 1D T shirt cuz my friend is obsessed wuth them rite Michelle if you are reading this? BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**woops i forgot to update sooo srry i have been on youtube posting some stories for ppgz and if u wanna watch it go find sweet214289290 lol miss writing and my laptop was lonely and i just noticed i didnt publish srry**

** well on with the story**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

** Why is Butch helping me i hope it is not out of pity i hate that**

** "why are you helping me" I asked confused**

** "cause i felt like it hey lets make this into a game so i would be a whole lot more fun" he suggested**

** "sure as long as we finish in time"**

** "kk"**

** we both started the game**

** "ok heres how u play we would put soap songes and our foot like we're ice skating and who ever finish their side first wins" Butch Explains**

** I nodded my head as i knew what to do**

** "ok get set ... GO!" I yelled**

** we both ran aroung our sides and skated arounded the room it was so much fun i laughed and giggled for the first time since my father was married then i turned sad when i though about Father being dead and Sedusa taking over the family**

* * *

** Butch's POV:**

** Omg Buttercup just giggled and laugh it sounded so sweet and innocenct.**

** Then all of a sudded her face expression turned sad and i saw tears coming down her face**

**I skidded to a stop and skated towards her to comfort her i guess she gotten a bad memory.**

** "are you okay" i asked with worry**

** Buttercup nodded her head**

** "do you want to tell me whats up" I asked**

** She shocked her head as in a no but hey at least she stop crying then all of a sudden she started to hiccup it was cute but also funny I chuckled**

** "don't hic la-hic-ugh at hic me" she yelled trying to be angry but the hiccuping is not helping at all**

* * *

** Boomer's POV:**

**I was watching Bubbles cook and helping her at the same time**

**I was surprised at how good she was.**

**"hey bubble how are you so good at cooking" I asked**

**"hmm... oh when I was at the orphanage I cooked alot for the littler kids there and i would also sing songs to help me with the recipies" She explains**

**"wow that is really smart and a good idea... WAIT U WERE IN AN ORPHANAGE!" I half yelled**

**"yea we were because we didnt know who our parents were" Bubbles said **

**"wait Buttercup and Blossom too?" I asked in confusion**

**"nope only Blossom" she answered almost too quick**

**"wait why only Blossom what about Buttercup" I asked **

**wait why am i plaing 21 questions right here man i am such a fucking idiont**

**"umm...Buttercup was raised by our mother and father but i wished she wasnt then she wouldnt have gone through all that drama" Bubbles answered while tears were coming down her face**

**I felt sorry about what the had to go through their lives must have been tough**

**"I'm sorry Bubble I didnt mean to make you cry" I said trying to comfort her and as you can see i suck at comforting**

**"its okay its not your fault its just that Buttercup had to see many deaths in front of her eyes" Bubble said while still crying**

**"hey lets keep on baking and lets make it fun" I said trying to cheer her up**

**"how" She asked with a confused look on her face**

**"come on" I urged her to follow me**

**I walked into the kitchen and found the sugar and the brownie powder**

**"okay lets see who can make the most brownies first if you win then we'll go to the park" I said**

**"yeaa the park i hadnt gone there in a long time" she squealed and giggled**

**I giggled along but while i was getting started at the brownies**

**she noticed what i was doing and said "hey no fair"**

**"alls fair in baking brownies" I said with a smirk as i saw her pout " you better get started if u wanna go to the park"**

**"kay" she said with a smile on her face i m glad i cheered her up.**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**I am going to the park I am going to the park I am going to the park.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

**well me and brick are going to the devil- i mean stepmothers room**

**"if u r going to help me i must warn you there are living speices that are still not known to man in there" I warned**

**"I dont mind rlly I just wanted to help out and make the work easier" Brick said**

**aww thats sweet but I dont get why he would want to help me I am a fucking nerd that is being slaved by her stepmother and stepsister**

**"aww thanks come on lets just get this over with by the way i think we'll need alot of cleaning gear before we go in there" I explained before we went in**

**"ok lets hurry" He said**

**I showed him to where the cleaning supplies were and we both geared up from head to toes and nodded as we were going to war which would be better than cleaning IT'S room**

**WE both went in and was horified at what we saw**

**"OMFG" We both exclaimed "LANGUAGE" we both yelled out at the same time and started to laugh out lould LOL**

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

**Wow she is so much alike to me**

**Her laugh is so cute she is so pretty everything she is is pretty woah hold on there my mind is getting a bit dirty**

**I shoock my head from my though and came back to the real world**

**"you and your sisters are the most down to earth people I have ever met" I said out of no where**

**"is that a good thing or a bad thing" she said with her hands on her hips**

**"no no wait its a good thing" I said**

**"ugg thats gross theres gum on her wig" Blossom yelped**

**"eww thats nasty your stepmom wears a wig" I said**

**She started laughing**

**"I wasnt trying to be funny" I said in confusing**

**that just made her start laughing even harder**

**I started to laugh with her even though i dont know why**

* * *

**Me: sooo trired and sooo cold stupid snow**

**Bubble: hey I love snow**

**Boomer: yea**

**Me: shut up!**

**Butch: is she on her period**

**Buttercup: -_- yup**

**rrb: :o ooooo**

**Me: leave me fucking alone**

**reds: LANGUAGE!**

**Me: *start cursing under my breath***

**PPG AND RRB: umm ok well see you next time next time I would see you guys would be 20 reviews**

**Butch: oh yea this cursing idiont dosnt own us**

**Me: HEY *start chasing Butch with a hammer***

**Butch: ahhh plzz review to save me**

**Me: MWHAHAHA**

**PPG and RRb: O.O OK bye oh yea btw 20 reviews for next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys srry long time no c i had a ton of hw and a 50 question rlly hard sci test to study for with a lot of projects cuz its near the end of feb srry **

**now i guess on with the story plus i m still so lazy**

* * *

******The next day******

**Buttercup's POV:**

**Me and my sisters had so much fun yesterday and it was the first time we actually had fun since sedusa came into our lives**

**well me and my sis were heading to school now **

**yesterday bubbles won a bet with boomer to go to the park i wonder how that went o well**

**I was walking to school in the uniform **look at shugo chara's amu's school clothes but in green****

**We each had a diff color mine was green which means atheletic talent**

**Blue is Bubbles which means art talent**

**And Blossom got red which means good at education except at art and atheletic and drama and stuft like that**

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

**I finally caught up to buttercup and her sisters **

**Me and my bro decided to scare them so we went up behind them so quiet u cant hear a thing**

**I had to scare Buttercup while Brick had to scare Blossom and Bubble was being scared by boomer**

**Btw our uniforms are**

**Me-green**

**Brick-red **

**Boomer-Blue**

**we are just starting class today**

**So well back to the story**

**Me and My bros went behind the girls then yelled "AHHHHHHH" into their ears rlly lould **

**Buttercup Flinched blossom yelped in surprise but Bubbles fell to the ground screaming**

* * *

**Boomer's POV:**

**"OMG U OK BUBBLE I DIDNT MEAN TO SCARE U THAT BAD" I said a little worried about what i did**

**Hey i may be a boy but i still got fellings of guilt**

**"yea its okay i just get scared easilty" I cant believe this but i just noticed that me and Bubbles have the same uniform**

**"hey u in art talent to?" I asked. Bubbles nodded "yea cool we're both are going to have so much fun with she is the art teacher for the art talent"**

**I also justed noticed that my bros and bubbles sis had the same color uniform but darker so that means we're the same talent coolie**

**Me and Bubbles were walking to school slowly while the reds and greens were practically running to school beacause the greens are having a race while the reds like school**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**OMG Boomer looks so hot in his uniform**

**I wonder what his scheledule is so we would no what class we have together**

**"hey boomer can i see ur scheldule" I asked kindly **

**Bommer said "sure" while grabbing his scheldule from his pocket and gave it to me**

**I looked at it and was surprised that we have the same schedule**

**I guess i have a surprised face on because boomer asked "what is it?"**

**"our scheldle are the same" I answered**

**"really cool" Boomer exclaimed**

**Blue's scheldule:**

**1. homeroom**

**2. math**

**3. reading**

**4. lunch**

**5. recess**

**6. music**

**7. art**

**8. art**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

**"so ur in the a plus club too" I asked**

**"yea" he answered**

**"well to warn you i was the only one in that class until now" I said**

**"really?!" Brick asked in a really surprised tone "can i see ur scheldule I wanna see what classes we have together"**

**"hmmmm... sure" I said as i went into my bookbag then dragged out my scheldule**

**Brick just stared at it then back at his "just as i thought we have the same scheldule"**

**"really" I yelled a i grabbed both of our scheldules to check and guess what he was right**

**Red's Scheldule:**

**1. homeroom**

**2. science**

**3. ap math**

**4. lunch**

**5. recess**

**6. ap reading**

**7. music**

**8. computer / math**

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

**Well i am just glad i m not the only one in the class probably Blossom is rlly smart**

**I got into the red group because well to tell you the truth i am a geek a very hot geek i must add**

**"you must be rlly smart to get into that class" I heard blossom said "I was the only one that was smart enough to get in and that is when people started to call me a geek or smartass"**

**"wow thats rlly harsh" I said in a sad tone "well at least now you have to me to be in your class so you wont get lonely" the last part was in a happy mood**

**Blossom justed laughed at me and i laughed with her**

**This girl is awesome i wonder who would bully her like that? well i'll find out sooner or later But i am getting this feeling that i wont be bullied because i am famous **

**"hey you know that you are the only real friend that i have ever got" I told blossom**

**Blossom answered "probably because you're famous"**

**"yea" I answered back "come on we here at the school but i think butch and buttercup got here first"**

**"ha I never thought anyone would say that Buttercup are usually the last ones to get to school" Blossom stated back**

**"Butch too" I said**

**No one's POV:**

**well as the girls are going to school the dance and the singing competition is going to start tomorrow night **

**The boys were hoping that there would be some talented people there not people that would make their ears bleed**

**They also hope they would have fun for once**

**The girls have decided to...**

**btw green's schedule**

**1. homeroom**

**2. reading**

**3. math**

**4. lunch**

**5. recess**

**6. music with the art talent**

**7. gym**

**8. gym**

* * *

**Me: yes finally got it done**

**Blossom: ur hw?**

**Me: oh shoot i knew i forgot to do something**

**Brick: well u better do it**

**Bubble: ready boomer**

**Boomer: ready**

**Blue: review is up to at least 25 for the next chapter **

**Me:i hadnt updated my other one becuase i still need to more reviews. reviews make me happy happy make me write my stories make you happy**

**Buttercup: this lazy ass does not own us**

**Butch: cookies and a song for the next chapter for you review**

**green: peace out suckers night**

**Me: srry for the long wait i was being a lazy bum like buttercup pointed out **glaring at BC****

**Bc:**looks away wistling****

**Everyone: good night see you next time for the first song and dance if she get more than 25 reviews**

**Me: btw i changed my name too girly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahoo long time no c even thought i didnt get 25 reviews i'll write anyways well on with the story!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV: **

**OK today is the day of the dance me and my sisters decide to go **

**I will be doing the dance contest **

**Bubble will be doing the model contest **

**Blossom would be doing the singing contest**

**Me and my sisters dont want to get caught so we decided to hide our identy **

**I m so glad this is a costume party so we bought masks to hide our faces**

**I really wanted to do the singing contest but it is still a secret that I like to sing**

**well to day we have school**

**It is the first day for the boys since yesterday they had to get at tour**

**"Buttercup we will be walking the boys to school because they have no idea where the school is ...again!"I heard Blossom yelled from upstairs**

**I also heard a groan which could only mean that Bubble dont know what to wear**

**I went to Bubble's room to see her staring at two outfits muttering "what should I wear..." over and over again**

**I decide to help her and said "outfit numer 2"**

**Bubble jumped in surprise because she didnt know i was there or because i was giving her fashion advice**

**" what the? Buttercup i thought you didnt care about clothes?" She asked in confusion**

**I gave her a glare and said "once in a life time thing ONLY"**

**She giggled at me "com'on lets go to pick up the boys and head to school"**

**We all went next door and rung the doorbell while we were waiting Princess and her snobs came out with their noses in the air like the snobby little bitchy wanna bes they are.**

**I saw Princess wispeared something into her little crew and they laughed like fucking bitches**

**"what the fuck" I said out lould and Blossom and Bubbles turned around and saw what i was looking at **

**"just ignore them" Blossom said matter of fact**

**Just as Blossom said that the door slammed open revealing a pissed off brick dragging a tired and grumpy Butch with Boomer trying to calm down his brothers**

**"what.." Blossom started**

**"the.." Bubble continued**

**"FUCK" I ended**

**"LANGUAGE" Blossom and Brick yelled out lould at the same time**

**I started to curse many cusses just to piss them off**

**I could tell it is working cuz they are staring at me with an irritated face and looked like they were going to kill me**

**I grabbed butch and yelled "bye" before i took of with only a green shreak of light left that is how fast i went**

**When i know i was safe i stoped to take a breath and Butch did too **

**when he was done breathing (wait i meant...u know what i mean) He yelled "what the fuck man... woman?"**

**"what? srry blossom and Brick are going to kill me in 5 secs if i didnt get out of there." I retorted**

**Butch just started to laugh like a maniac **

**"what? what is so funny?" I asked in confusion**

**Butch just pointed at me and said "you"**

**what the hell is that suppose to mean**

**"hey we're here" I said noticing that we were in front of the school **

**"come on lets head to class" Butch said nearly dragging me to homeroom which is just attendence and then talking**

**Blossom's POV:**

**"That girl drives me insane" I thought out lould**

**"Butch drives me insane" Brick said **

**"hey we're at school now" Bubble said stating the ovious(cant spell)**

**"we know that" Brick said irritated**

**"bro y are u so pissed off today" Boomer asked**

**"yeah why?" I agreed**

**"BECAUSE YOU IDIONT BROTHER WONT FRAKING WAKE UP THIS WORNING AND SLAPPED MY ACROSS THE ROOM" Brick yelled**

**"oooo so thats the crash i heard" Boomer said finally understanding**

**"that is so cool" Bubble said in a cute voicewe all stared at Bubble like she is crazy**

**"c'on we have to get to homeroom i think BC already got there since she liked homeroom the best besides GYM" I said rushing them inside**

**Even though we all had homeroom first we have diff homeroom because of our diff talent **

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**Me and Boomie were heading off to homeroom**

**I love homeroom but not as much as art **

**Boomie was telling me lots of really funny stories of his brothers**

**I had so much fun in homeroom because nobody talks to me in homeroom and i dont have lots of friends.**

**Then the teacher suddenly called on me and said "y dont you sing us a song just for fun"**

**I went up to the stage grabbed the mike and started to sing one of my song that i wrote I took a deep breath and started**

_Skyscraper By: Demi Lovato_

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching teardrops in my hands_  
_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._  
_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_  
_I awaken and untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_  
_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_  
_Watch you disappear yeah_  
_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_  
_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Ohh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

* * *

**Me: finally done**

Blossom: good job

**Brick: work on ur language**

**Me: -_-**

**Butch: hey when is the dance coming**

**Me: Next chapter**

**Bubble: can i have a bunny**

**Me: sure here **

(\_/)

(")_(") this is for the reviewers too

**Buttercup: y r u being so nice today**

**Me: I have no idea probably cuz i only got one hw today so i m not pissed off**

**Red: LANGUAGE!**

**Me:*ignoring them* Plzzz read and review for a bunny and a heart 3 Bye bye**

**Everyone: She does not own us**

**Me: I wish i did **


	7. srry

**I m so srry for not updating both of y stories its not because of u people. U know i love u but i caught a very bad cold from my brother and my head is killing me and so i have a hard time typing and i have a ton of hw i will update as soon as i get better so srry**


	8. Chapter 7

**omg so sorry for the late update I got sick and I was stuck with school and DRAMA mostly about me and going girly but I don't want to!**

* * *

**Boomer's POV:**

OMG was that Bubble? She sounded like a goddess but it is pretty sad to

When Bubble finished singing i noticed that she was crying and ran out of the room.

I decided to follow her and see why she is so upset.

Bubble ran straight into the girl's bathroom.

I knocked on the door and asked "Bubble are you okay"

"Please leave me alone" I heard a faint soft voice inside

I breathed in and said to myself 'well it's a risk I'm willing to take' and I walked into the bathroom

I saw Bubble sitting in the corner of the bathroom crying her heart out that made me feel so bad.

I walked up to her sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

Bubble lifted her head "B-Boomer w-w-what r u doing here?" she said in a hoarse voice.

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

"B-Boomer w-w-what r u doing here?" I said in a really soft voice cuz the crying is hurtting my voice now.

Boomer was still hugging me and was now patting my back saying soothing words "shhh... it's alright now... shhh.."

His voice was so calm and caring.

I stopped crying and ended up hiccupping.

"Now tell m crying" Boomer ask in a serious but caring voice.

"it-hic-nothing-hic-really" I attempted to say.

"How could nothing make u cry this hard?" Boomer asked

I was staring right into his eyes which were soothing me down right now.

"Fine I'll tell you that song was from my mother my bio-mom... I just miss her so much" as i said that i broke down again.

"shhh...shh its okay I'm sorry for asking that...shhh" Boomer said trying to calm me down

"It...s ...ok" I said in middle of my cries "th..ank ...you... Boo...mer"

"shh it's no problem" He said

Boomer and I stayed like that until i calm down and cleaned myself up. We both walked back to class surprisingly the period was about to end.

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

Brick and I were heading to our second period class when i head Princess coming over.

"Hey nerd could u go and answer this problem for me what is L plus oser... wait I know its Blossom." Princess said then laughed with the rest of the group

I was blushing in embarrassment when Brick just said "just ignore them"

I smiled at him for being there for me.

"hey Brick" Princess said trying to be sexy but that is not working out of her.

"leave me alone whore" Brick said trying to get away from her.

"But Brick i know you love me" Princess whined

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

Damn I hate Princesss. She is so annoying especially with that voice. How could Blossom deal with her everyday.

"Go away Princess" I said with a sigh

"But Brick" Princess whines again thinking she is so cute

I snapped "yo bitch whore whatever i don't like a hoe like you so get out of my face and leave" I shouted

Princess glared at Blossom saying "this is all ur fault and I m gonna get my revenge if it is the last thing i will do" then she sass out to her next class which thank god we don't have with her cuz we r the only ones in our class.

"so sorry you had to see that" I apologize

"its okay I was about to say the same thing" Blossom giggled

Man her giggle is so cute. Man I have got to stop hanging out with Boomer.

"Come on lets get to our next class" I said as I dragged her to our next class.

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

**time skip to 7th period**

YES it is finally time for GYM

I went into the gym's boys' dressing room to change into my gym uniform as well as Buttercup except she went into the girls' locker room.

When I finished changing I saw that Buttercup was already finish changing!

Damn that girl is not normal.

"Hey Buttercup" I said waving at her.

She put her hand up.

"how do u change faster then most girls" I asked

Buttercup answered back "because I don't spend half of the time trying to look nice"

"u don't?" I said mockingly

She just punched me on the arm HARD

"DAMN THAT HURTS" I shouted out loud

Then I heard a whistle form the coach.

The coach yelled " TIME FOR SOCCER FOR BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP ONE ON ONE MATCH"

we both stared at each other then shrugged and got into position.

I keep hearing girls screaming "Buttercup whatever you do don't hurt him."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

"Buttercup whatever you do don't hurt him" I heard one of the girls scream and it is getting on my nerves

I snapped after that "SHUT THE HELL UP"

Then the coach blew her whistle and yelled "GAME ON"

Me and Butch were going at each other from goal to goal and in the end we both tied 1 to 1.

"This is not over yet" I say panting

"meet me in my place so we can finish this tommorrow" Butch said panting

"its on" I said panting

Now it is the end of the day and me and my sisters are getting ready for the dance at 6.

Bubble got me and Blossom made up with a beautiful dresses and some dorky glasses to hide of identity from Princess. _(talk more about it in the next chapter)_

Sedusa came up to me and my sisters and said "I will be going out to a party this place better be spotless when i get back"

Bubble asked "when are you getting back"

"at 12 SHARP" Sedusa answered popping the 'p'

"got it" Blossom saluted

"ok Princess dear I got you a new dress for the dance and I will be out on my dance toddles" Sedusa singed which broke my ears

Princess came down from her room and said "ok well thank you mother" acting like a good child.

* * *

**Me: ok I m finally done and i can finally go to bed**

**Blossom: *yawn* y r u still up**

**Me: I have to finish some work**

**Bubble:*yawn cutely* but its 1:05 am**

**Me: I know but i couldn't wait to write the story**

**Brick: aren't you still sick?**

**Me: me but i feel a lot better and i feel guilty for not writing**

**Boomer: ok well go be like the greens so you could get better and write more stories**

**Me : ok good night**

**reds and blues: night *yawn* *yawn***

**Greens: *snore Snore SNORE* *sleep talking* Plzz r and r and dont let her hard work be put to waste and she owns nothing**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait and for the upcoming mistakes cuz I m writing this on iPad **

**btw I own nothing**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

finally mother left so did Princess thank god

Sedusa went off to a party while Princess went with the other cheerleaders to get ready

Now me and my sisters r going to get ready and Bubble is dress us up... Wait a min BUBBLE IS DRESSING US UP

god now I have to make a run for it

I ran away as fast as I could while Bubble was dressing up Blossom but before I got out of the house Blossom and Bubble came out shoot

"and where do u think u r going" Blossom asked in a motherly tone

"ummmm...no where?" I answered back, backing towards the door

I was about to rush out but then Bubble smiled evilly which was creepy

"MWHAHAHA" bubble evil laughed then dragged me all in closet

I was protesting all the way ther screaming and hitting her back but when bubble turns bubblevisious it's like the need of the world.

Bubble tied me up into a chair and tstillness face still so I won't mess up her makeup art.

Bubble's POV:

MWHAHAHA I m going to make buttercup the most cutest girl in all of history.

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

ok now I m bored cus Bubble already finished dressing me up.

I wore a bloddy red tank top and on top of that was a red short sleevsaw sweater that ended just below my boobs than I wore tights and I have a a skirt with a black strip at the end and the skirt was cut 1/4 so one of my legs are shown. I was also wearing fingerless gloves and high heeled ankle boots. My hair was put into a ponytail held by a black bow. My make up was light only a some red and pink eye shadow with some mascara and pink lip gloss and light blush. (look at the bottom for the link)

i was also wearing some large black dorky glasses that made my eyes pop and look cute but it also hides my identy just in case.

I loved this outfit because it is girly and dorky yea lets face i dork and a nerd.

I was going to get something to eat before I go because there might not be any food cuz the school is too CHEAP!

Then I tripped on something it turns out to be Princess's make up bag that was fucking HUGE and weighed more than a ton.

"owww" I muttered in pain then yelled "HEY BUBBLE,BUTTERCUP DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Bubble stuck her head out and replied "can't you see I m busy"

Then I heard Buttercup yelling back "HELP ME"

Bubble ran back in screaming "MWHAHAHA"

Oh god Bubble gone Bubblevicious again

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

Yes I am finally done and Buttercup looked so cute. I combed down her hair and her hair was surprisingly ended down middle back.

She looked like a totally different person.

Buttercup was wearing a the same thing as Blossom but in green but Buttercup's skirt was cut 1/2 way and so only the front was showing and her tights was just under her knees. Her hair was wavy at the ends. I gave her eyeliner and some green eye shadow and light clear lip gloss. she also had the same glasses as Blossom. (link at the bottom)

Buttercup was just naturally pretty but just don't show it.

"done" I said as I untied Buttercup

Buttercup opened her eyes and gasped "t-t-this is m-me

"yup" I smiled back to her "now get out I need to get ready too"

I pushed Buttercup out and she ended up right in front of Blossom

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

I was waiting for my sisters to come out when suddenly i heard a "DONE" and Buttercup I think it was Buttercup was pushed in front of me

I first stared at this Buttercup wide eyed with my mouth hanging

"wow Blossom is for once without word" Buttercup exclaims laughing

well now I know it is Buttercup as I sighed

"well Bubble should be done by now" I said and as I said that Bubble walked out like a super model.

She looked amazing.

Bubble was wearing the same outfit as us but in blue but her skirt was shorter than ours. it was also 3/4 cut. Bubble's hair is in a side pony tail that was curled. Her make up was some blush dark blue to light blue eyeshadow and and red lipstick with light pink lip gloss on top for a girly devil look. To top it all of she had her dork glasses too.

"So you guys ready to get going" I asked

They nodded their heads and we all started to head out but we forgot we got no ride, then all of a sudden Robin from school came out of her limo.

Robin was rich after all.

Robin walked towards us and asked "do u guys need a ride"

we nodded and thanked her.

We all walked into the limo with her, She told the driver where she wanted to go, then head back and faced us with a smile.

"omg you guys look so pretty I could hardly recognize you" Robin gushed

"haha well Bubble went Bubblevicious on us again" Buttercup explained

We all ended up laughing and you see well Robin is our childhood friend and she was away for the past week and came back yesterday.

"Buttercup you look so cute" Robin yelled out

"STFU" Buttercup yelled "well you do too"

Btw Robin was wearing an orange powerpuff girls Z dress which looked awesome on her. She had the same makeup as Buttercup on but with orange eyeshadow. Robin is also dating Mitch.

"we're here" the bus driver said.

* * *

**Me: yaa finally done gtg mom is about to kill me for not being asleep srry if it is short I m rushing it right now k plzz review**

**kk the link is: watch?v=UIVwzOE79Ak**


	10. EXAMS ARRRG!

**sorry guys but I won't be able to write for about 2 weeks because of state exams I will be back in 2 weeks BTW PLZZ give me some dares because dares are fun any dare would do k. BTW That is for Superstars in the house and for Cinderella Pop star guess what the next chapter is going to be loooong that consists of 3 chapters. hehe just a little preview for u**


	11. Chapter 9

**hey guys srry for the long wait I was going to update this today but I had a science project due on thursday. I am still doing it but i wanted to get this up first k lets get started btw i am having a contest up read till the end for more information and for the prize**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

I looked at the sign outside the school door when we were suppose to enter.

The poster said "for all dance contest people: if u r doing this contest u need to do some ice skating while singing and dancing (think about the anime pretty rhythm) if unable to skate sing and dance you are disqualified"

"YES" Bubble screaming and dancing around

I swear to god who gave her sugar

"YAHOO WE GET TO HEAR BC SING WOOHOO" Bubble continued while I stared back at the poster wide eyed "poster stated sister shouting say what?!"

Blossom came up to us and saw the poster and started screaming with Bubbles "singing and getting u into that outfit 2 in one baby"

I groaned. _This is going to be a long night_

I then saw another poster for the modeling contest students I tapped Bubble on the shoulder "hey Bubs look there is another poster too"

Bubble stopped jumping and "yaying" with Blossom and turned to look at the poster

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

I stopped jumping up and down and "yaying" with Blossom and turned to the poster.

"huh?" I looked at the poster to read what it stated.

The poster said "To all modeling contest student you would have to do a talent. Boomer your Judge will explain how it works when it is time"

"okay so what talent should I do" I asked to myself but Blossom answered it "oooh u should sing too"

Robin came into our little group outside the school "yes you should I aint doing any contest I was too late remember?"

"come on lets PARTY" Buttercup yelled the last part out loud

We all laughed as we walked in to see bright lights and loud music bursting into our ears but as we walked in everything stopped and everyone stared at us.

"I don't like all this attention" Blossom said in a worrying voice

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

"I don't like all of this attention" I said in a worring tone

I don't like it when people stare at me. It just creeps me out.

When the RRBS came out from the back curtain of the stage everyone snapped out of their staring and went back to parting.

I sighed in relief as my hand went to my chest.

Brick took the mic as well has his brothers "well I guess it's contest time now so Butch is to the green light so dance people go to the green and Boomer is to the blue light so modeling people go to the blue light and last me, I am on the red light so singing people go to the red light"

When everyone heard that they started moving but the people who weren't in the contest just kept on doing what they were doing

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

Well I guess it is dance time!

"OK lets see what you dudes and dudets got" I shouted out to these contest dancers "remember if you win this you get to do a concert with me and my brothers as well as a new album with us and also one million dollars"

I showed the dancers to where they would get their skates that we provided with random colors.

I went be hide the desk that I would be judging from and yelled "first up please"

The first girl had red poofy hair and very tight and skimpy clothing and she had on a ton of make up on. She smiled flirtatiously at me, and winked at me.

It almost made me wanna barf.

"hey Butchie my name is Princess you better remember that because I am going to be your girlfriend" the red poofy haired girl, Princess said to me

I glared at her "just get on with it"

She ignored my glare and the music started

_I have a heart,_

_I swear I do_

_But just not, baby, _

_when it comes to yo_

_uI get so hungry when you say you love me_

_Hush if you know what's good for you_  
_I think you're hot,_

_I think you're cool_

_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_

_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_  
_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, _

_I drink their bloodCarnivore animal,_

_I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_  
_I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)_  
_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want you liver on a platter_

_Use your finger to stir my tea_

_And for dessert,_

_I'll suck you teethBe too sweet and you'll be a gonerYup,_

_I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, _

_I drink their bloodCarnivore animal,_

_I am a cannibalI eat boys up, you better run_  
_I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)_  
_I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)(I'll eat you up)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal(Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)_  
_I love youI warned you_

Princess did not moved at at she just kept on dipping low and coming back up slowly which made her look stupid and she sang so terrible i think my ear drums broke.

My mouth hanged opened as she said "i know I am that good"

When I finally have words I yelled "NEXT!"

***10 minutes later***

Finally the last one I hope she is better than the other people. They were just terrible.

The girl skated in which is better that what most of them did.

At least this girl is pretty and is not wearing such slutty clothes.

I just hope she is good

I pulled the mic to my mouth "so what's your name"

She waved and said "my name is..."

xxx I feel like you people don't read the author's note so I am saying read the bottom it is very important

* * *

**Me:hey guys srry cliff-hanger btw if u guess who is is correct I will write a one shot for you for any pair that you would like but you would also have to answer me this question too.**

**Who do you think is my favorite couple, my favorite ppg, my favorite RRB, and my favorite color.**

**If you get them all correct then I will write a one shot or even a two shot if you really want me to or even a whole series for you anything you want. It can even be M rated anything you want **

**The only reason why I am making so many questions is because I don't want it to be so easy.**

****hint hint look at my name that would give you a clue to all the questions****

**if you have any questions just PM me kk.**

**Buttercup: wow that is long **

**Me: BTW I ALMOST FORGOT *hit the back of BC's head really hard***

**Buttercup: hey what is that for **

**Me: for being pregnant with Butch's child and not telling me**

**Blossom: SAY WHAT! YOU'RE PREGNANT!**

**Buttercup: WTF NO I AM NOT!**

**Me: so why did Bubble keep on singing I am going to have a niece. I know that Blossom cant be prognant**

**Bubble: hey guys did you know that Robin is going to adopt a kid to take care of **

**Me: well that explains it bye**

**Buttercup: well this dude owns nothing k bye**

**Me: guess what I wore a dress to school even though I hated wearing dresses so you better review cuz then I wound'nt have gone through that torture**

**I know this is short but I still have a science project to do so I wanted to post this up and plus my state exams are over so let me know how yours went so review**


	12. A LITTLE NOTE FROM ME TO YOU

**TO HATERS:**

**hey guys i just gotten a lot of hate mail about spelling and about that well dude I spelled it correctly cuz I used spell check so back off bitches. If you hate it just don't read it and write mean things about it cuz that start cyberbullying. BTW NOBODY IS PERFECT IF I SUCK I SHOULDN'T UPLOAD IS LIKE TELLING A FAMOUS WRITER YOU SUCK DON'T PUBLISH. I MEAN COME ON BACK OFF. YOU DON'T OWN THIS WEBSITE SO DON'T ACT LIKE A DRAMA BITCH BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE. I HATE BULLYING AND I WOULD DO WHATEVER I COULD TO STOP IT. I CAN'T PM YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT. EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE I COULD TRACK YOU DOWN SO DON'T THINK YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT. BTW YOU ARE ALSO ACTING LIKE A STUCK UP SPOILED BITCH LIKE PRINCESS. I WORK HARD AT WHAT I DO UNLIKE YOU BITCHES WHO ARE LAZY BITCHES WHO HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS**

**TO SUPPORTERS:**

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU ARE TOO NICE. YOU STILL LOVE MY STORIES EVEN THROUGH MY FLAWS. I WILL WRITE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK IF I CAN'T I WILL TELL YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE THINGS YOU DO FOR ME. SOMETIMES I HAVE A BAD THINGS HAPPENING WITH MY LIFE BUT YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS THERE TO HELP ME KEEP ON GOING JUST READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. AS A PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU TELL ME WHAT STORIES YOU WOULD WANT ME TO READ AND I WILL REVIEW ON IT FOR EVERY CHAPTER.**

**HATERS YOU CAN KEEP ON HATING BUT YOU WON'T BREAK ME. I COULD HUNT YOU DOWN MARK MY WORDS. I MAY BE A FBI FOR ALL YOU KNOW. LIKE I ALWAYS SAY WHATEVER YOU SAY COULD COME BACK AT YA. I LOVE KARMA!**

**K BYE**


	13. Chapter 10

**hey guys sorry I was really busy. I know i have been a bit-**

**Butch: A BIT!**

**arrrg fine a lot dramatic but I just hate bullying especially if you don't have the guts to do it in my face and not anonymously. If you tell me you hate it just pm me what you didn't like so I could fix it and become a better writer. **

**So on with the story**

**Buttercup: time for me to shine!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

I am so nervous right now, but I know it is my time to shine.

I walked up the stage and when I heard Butch say "so what's your name"

I waved with a smile and said "my name is BC"

Butch stared at me and said "well BC I hope you do a good job"

I got to my position and waited for the music to start.

_**"Starships"**_

_Red one_  
_Let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say?_  
_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_  
_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_  
_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_  
_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits_

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more,_  
_'Til I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_  
_That's our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

(Link: watch?v=jLXtxFQyR5M)

When I finished I was exhausted, but I tried not to let it show.

I looked up from my pose to see Butch staring at me in shock.

I hope it isn't that I am bad.

**Butch's POV:**

I was in shock.

That girl was off the hook.

She looked a little tired but tried not to show it.

I took the mic and stood up.

I yelled into the microphone "THAT WAS THE BEST THAT WE HAD ALL DAY!"

The girl named BC started jumping up and down.

BC then ran up to me and gave me a hug which I didn't really mind cuz she was hot!

BC hugged me tight screaming "thank you thank you thank you..."

I laughed. "No problem, btw you won the contest, here is your trophy and medal" I gave her, her trophy and place the medal around her neck.

Then the clock struck 12 and the bell rung.

"oh no" I heard BC whispered as she started to run away.

I started to chase her trying to get her to stop and explain why she has to go. She also has to tell me who she is because I am sure there is no one in school with the name BC.

BC grabbed two other girls one with blonde hair and one with red hair and dragged them out of the dance.

My brothers and me were following them.

The three girls then grabbed another girl which I recognised as Robin who was dating my cousin Mitch.

They all got into Robin's limo and went off and all was left from BC was a green hat with black stars on it. Along with the hat was a note that said "heres to a the best daughter and skater girl in the world loved daddy"

Well now I know what I could do to get the girl of my dreams have a ...

Skateboarding contest!

* * *

**Me: yes I finally got it done sorry if it is short I am in a rush.**

**Blossom: let me guess you forgot to do your sunday ****school homework**

**Me: maybe**

**Blossom: what am I going to do with you *sigh***

**Me: bye *runs away from blossom who was turning into a demon***

**Blossom: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!**

**Brick: language**

**Blossom: *glares***

**Me: bye and review- AHHHHHH! talk to you later- AHHHHHHH!**

**Blossom: GET BACK HERE AND FINISHED YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK YOU BITCH**

**Brick: language**

**Blossom: SHUT THE FUCK UP *GLARES AGAIN***

**Blues: what is going on? Oh well bye **


	14. Chapter 11

**omg soo sorry. I hadn't put up a new chapter in a month. I was super busy sorry.**

**Well I will shut up now and write this story. I own nothing**

* * *

Bubble's POV:

Ok deep breaths, don't freak out. Ok forget that, I am freaking out.

"BUBBLE" I heard my name being called and yelled back "coming" ok well lets get this over with. I put on a bright smile and walked out the door.

I was modeling a prom dress that was a light blue dress, very simple. I was also wearing my glasses. I was go rocking out in this. Boomer stared at me like I was the most amazing thing he ever saw, but I thought it is just the girl who was behind me.

Well I was done with the modeling proportion of this competition, it was time for the talent competition. I was waiting for Brat to get off. Me and Brat used to be friends before my stepmom took over now she hates me. Brat was dancing and screeching to the song "call me maybe"

**_I threw a wish in the well,_**

**_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_**

**_I looked to you as it fell,_**

**_And now you're in my way_**

**_I'd trade my soul for a wish,Pennies and dimes for a kiss_**

**_I wasn't looking for this,_**

**_But now you're in my way_**

**_Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**_Where you think you're going, baby?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_It's hard to look right,_**

**_At you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys,_**

**_Try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_You took your time with the call,_**

**_I took no time with the fall_**

**_You gave me nothing at all_**

**_,But still, you're in my way_**

**_I beg, and borrow and steal_**

**_Have foresight and it's real_**

**_I didn't know I would feel it,_**

**_But it's in my way_**

**_Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**_Where you think you're going, baby?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy_**

**_But here's my number,So call me, maybe?_**

**_It's hard to look right,At you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys,_**

**_Try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

**_It's hard to look right,_**

**_At you baby,But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys,_**

**_Try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that_**

**_So call me,_**** maybe**

* * *

Boomer's POV:

Okay! I think my ears just broke. I yelled "NEXT!" Brat just stared at me and growled like a slutty bitch and blew me a kiss. Okay I think I just threw up.

Next was a girl with blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress. "so what's your name" I asked her. She seemed startled at first then said " Bubb-... yea my name is Bubs?" "ok then Bubs lets see what you got" I said hoping she will be good.

Bubs raised her hand. "uh yea what's up Bubs?" I asked. "May, I get two people to be on stage with me?" She asked politely. Wow first person that is sweet and nice like Bubble, by the ways where is Bubble? I nodded and Bubs went and grabbed any two people in the crowd and told them to just follow her. They nodded.

"kay I'm ready" She nodded her head and waited for the music to start.

**SO MUCH LOVING YOU**

**Original / Romaji LyricsEnglish Translation"Mou kimi nante DAI KIRAI"  
-Suki da yo nante sunao ni ienakute  
"Dare ni demo yasashii'n deshou?"  
-Zenbu atashi ni dake ga ii noni...**

"Gosh, I hate you"  
-I can't honestly tell you that I love you  
"You're probably nice to every girl, aren't you?"  
-I wished you were nice only to me...

Suki de suki de tamannai noni  
Nande atashitte kawaikunai no  
Kimi no mae ja uso shika tsukenai  
HONTO wa motto kawaiku misetai no!

I love you, I love you so much I can't bear it  
And yet, why am I so stubborn?  
I can only lie when I'm with you  
Even though I want to act more sweetly to charm you!

want to shout to you...  
I'm loving you!

want to shout to you...  
I'm loving you!

"Sunao na ko ga suki? Kenka utte'n no?"  
-Atashi datte sunao ni naritai yo  
"Doushite itsumo okotte'n notte?"  
-Dou shiyou mo nai no! Osaerarenai no!  
"Mou urusai naa... Acchi itte yo"  
-Gomen ne uso desu doko mo ikanai de  
"Zenbu kao ni deteru yo!? Mou daikkirai!"  
-HONTO wa dare yori mo...

"You like honest girls? Are you picking a fight with me?"  
-I wish I could be honest, too  
"Why am I always angry at you?"  
-I can't help it! I can't restrain myself!  
"Jeez, stop nagging me... Go away"  
-I'm sorry, I was lying please don't go anywhere  
"Don't you realize it's all showing on your face?! Gosh, I hate you!"  
-But the truth is, more than anyone...

"Anna ko no doko ga ii no?"  
-Ano ko janakute atashi wo mite yo  
"HERAHERA shichatte BAKA mitai"  
-Sonna me de ano ko minai de yo...

"What's so good about a girl like her?"  
-Look at me, don't look at her  
"You're grinning like an idiot"  
-Don't look at her with those eyes...

Atashi datte kawaiku naritai yo  
Demo doushitatte sunao ni narenakute  
Kimi no kawaii egao ga daisuki  
Sonna kao atashi dake ni misete yo

I want to be cuter, too  
But I just can't be honest, no matter how hard I try  
I love your adorable smile  
So please show it only to me

Suki de suki de tamannai noni  
Nande atashitte kawaikunai no  
Kimi no mae ja uso shika tsukenai  
HONTO wa motto kawaiku misetai no!

I love you, I love you so much I can't bear it  
And yet, why am I so stubborn?  
I can only lie when I'm with you  
Even though I want to act more sweetly to charm you!

want to shout to you...  
I'm loving you!

want to shout to you...   
**I'm loving you!**

**(look on the bottom the link to the dance and the song and the people are down below)**

I stood up and gave her a standing ovation. I was about to walk to here when I hear the bell strike 12. Bubs gaspes and muttered "oh no". Bubs started to run aways after she said thanks to the girls. I ran chasing her and she was dragged about by these other girls that my brothers were chasing and another girl that was by the name Robin. She was dating my cousin Mitch.

As she was running one of her heels fell off and a note on it craved on the bottom of the shoe. It read " to my favorite princess and fashionista, love daddy"

"I need to see her again" I promised to myself "I know lets have a fashion contest."

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. I was really busy. well this is a quickie quickie because I have to go out now sorry!**

**Link: watch?v=EtckUoX4WvY**


	15. Contest please read!

**Hey guys I just started superstar in the house again so check that out. Sorry for not updating for two months I got summer school and a heck of a lot of things to do one of them getting drag out of the house to go shopping with my mom which means me sitting at one of the chairs doing nothing. I HATE SHOPPING! Ok one with the stories.**

* * *

Ok here is a little contest for you guys I couldn't think of anything to do with Blossom so I was thinking her why not let the readers have a chance to be in the spotlight of being a writer. I hope you guys would enter and try this out.

What to do:

1. Write a story

2. Check for mistakes

3. Send it to this email: tomboymusiclover555 gmail . com (combine the whole email)

4. I will put the best one to me up and I will post everyone's up on a new story and DON'T WORRY I AM GIVING EVERYONE CREDIT!

5. I will tell you before I post it asking for permission

That is all you have to do for this

Hope you enter and if you want more of these contest PM me :) If you just wanna talk just PM me and we could be friends :D

Talk to you guys soon Bye!


End file.
